Timeline (CotA)
This is the timeline of the Children of the Atom universe. If you were looking for category of timelines in general, click here . 21st Century Years of Shadow (2032-2040) *'2032 - '''Earth's environment is near a total collapse. After the polar icecaps completely melted down, the planet experienced a state of terror and instability for many years. These times were known as the Years of Shadow. *'2035 - The Years of Shadow continue as countries go into various civil wars and unrest. *'2040 - '''End of the Years of Shadow. An alliance of countries is formed, named the Coalition. Beginning of the First Age of the Coalition. First Age of the Coalition (2054 - 2099) *'2054 - 'Numerous acts of the isolated Empire of Iron have earned them the suspicions of the Coalition. Multiple peace summits were scheduled, but none were honored in the end. *'2055 - 'Formation of the Japanese Vanguard. *'2058 - 'Birth of famous physicist Dr. Spencer Kingsley in the province of Germany. *'2060 - 'Deridius Peace Summit. Empire of Iron declares open war against the Coalition, with the support of various rebel factions. World War III begins. WWIII *'2063 - 'The Japanese Vanguard and the Oceanic Alliance join together with the Empire of Iron. The continent of America was put under siege by the Empire of Iron. *'2065 - 'The Siege of the Capitol begins. The Japanese Vanguard crushes and oppresses all Asian countries allied with the Coalition. *'2067 - 'Nearly all Asian countries were formerly annexed permanently into the Japanese Vanguard. Many were forced to join the military, under pain of death with they refused. *'2068 - 'The states of California, Nevada, and Texas are taken by the Empire of Iron and the Oceanic Alliance. A relentless onslought of Oceanic soldiers begin to pour in from what remains of San Francisco. *'2070 - 'Repulse by the Coalition. The Canadian Armed Forces and the USAF retake most of northern America. Japanese Vanguard turns to Central Asia, where both the Chinese and the Korean militaries are pushing back the Vanguard. *'2071 - 'The Siege of Britain. Ireland and many of the European countries join the Empire of Iron and focus their efforts on Great Britain, the last remaining stronghold of the Coalition in Eastern Europe. *'2073 - 'North America is retaken as the CAF and the United States force the Empire of Iron to retreat. *'2080 - 'The neutral country of Russia is put under heavy pressure by the Japanese Vanguard, pouring in troops from the northwestern side of Russia. Russian army forced to retaliate with brute force. *'2081 - 'The hold of the Japanese Vanguard in South East Asia begins to weaken. Various rebel forces begin guerilla warfare and espionage against the Vanguard. *'2083 - 'The British Isles fall as the IAF and more European forces capture the country. Nearly all of Europe is under control of the Empire of Iron. *'2085 - 'Italy, France, Greece, and many Middle Eastern Countries are still loyal to the Coalition. They begin to box out European regions occupied by the Empire of Iron. *'2088 - 'The American peoples bring the fight to the Empire of Iron in their stronghold in South America. Mexican forces turn against the Coalition and resist the Americans for some time, but they are ultimately overcome. *'2090 - 'Vanguard Revolution. Almost all of Southeastern Asia breaks free from the Japanese opposition and try to overthrow them. The Vanguard Revolution begins. *'2093 - 'After the Japanese defeated the rebels, they began mass-genocide in south east Asia, killing billions of people for their insolence with bio-warfare. *'2095 - 'Overcome with grief over the mass killings in Asia, the country of Australia breaks free from the Oceanic Alliance and assaults the Japanese Vanguard. *'2097 - 'The Empire of Iron successfully quells the American offensive and reclaims most of the South Americas. The USA is forced to retreat to the southern states, where they regather their troops and resupply. *'2098 - 'Climax of the Third World War. The Japanese Vanguard is destroyed by most of the Oceanic Alliance and most of the European states are retaken by the Coalition. The Empire of Iron is severely weakened. *'2099 - 'Annihilation of South America. The Coalition agrees to utterly destroy the Empire of Iron. World War III officially ends on April 20, 2099, after the Vanguard and the Empire of Iron surrender. 22nd Century (2100-2199) Second Age of the Coalition *'2100 - 'Beginning of the 22nd Century. The Japanese Vanguard goes through major reforms while the Empire of Iron was completely removed from the face of the Earth. Massive loss of population due to the mass-killings in Asia and the Third World War in general. All nations are still reeling from the bloodfeud. *'2103 - 'All countries that have not formerly joined the Coalition are allowed to remain in peace, although relations between the two begin to weaken. The Japanese Vanguard are re-organized and integrated into the Coalition as a multi-national military force called the Vanguard. *'2105 - 'The newly formed Vanguard begin to sweep the ruins of South America in search of any remnants of the Empire of Iron. *'2107 - 'Dr. Spencer Kingsley receives a Nobel Prize in Physics for his work in the field of astro-physics and is kept alive by a series of machines. *'2108 - 'South American guerilla fighters are destroyed by the Vanguard. Very little remains of the former Empire of Iron, whose leadership have all gone into hiding. *'2110 - '5-year manhunt is begun in search of war criminals from both the Japanese Vanguard and the Empire of Iron. *'2113 - 'The teeming city of New York is turned into a ship-yard as plans are drawn for early-era spacecraft. *'2115 - 'Officials Terumi Miwasaki and Thomaz Harkonnen are detained by the Vanguard and put into prison for life as the manhunt for the war criminals comes to an end. The Birth of the United Asian Republic *'2119 - After almost 30 years after the atrocities committed by the Japanese Vanguard, the remaining Asian republics decide to join together as one union of countries within the Coalition. The United Asian Republic is formed on 2119 with the nations of the Philippines, China, Indonesia, Singapore, Vietnam, and Burma as the founding nations. *'2120 - '''After much deliberation, the Japanese government is annexed into the UAR, although they were put through much scrutiny by the United Asian Republic. *'2123 - 'Conflict grows between the Korean people and the UAR as Korea refuses to join together with the UAR. War was beginning to be unavoidable. *'2124 - '''The Coalition steps in and ends the hostilities between Korea and the UAR, who are still locked in a stalemate. 23rd Century (2200 - 2299) The Forgotten Era (2300-3013) 32nd Century (3139 onwards) Category:Cryptomania Category:Timelines